


Hackers of Almia

by krikkit_war_robot



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Crack, Gen, i wrote this when i was like 13 don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkit_war_robot/pseuds/krikkit_war_robot
Summary: My mom found this hilariously bad Pokémon Ranger fanfic I wrote years ago, and I found it too amusing not to share. IIRC, I wrote this because I was mad that the capture stylers in Shadows of Almia worked differently than in the first game. My idea of an appropriate reaction? Well... in the words of a very out-of-character, sociopathic Solana, “you’ll see.”Read if you like things which logically make no sense in canon or disproportionate reactions presented as valid solutions to trivial issues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hackers of Almia

Spenser: Have you heard that the Pokémon rangers in Almia hack their stylers using Action Replays?

Solana: Why would they do that?

Lunick: Maybe they’re no good at captures.

Solana: Probably not!

Spenser: Your mission is to convince the rangers in Almia to stop using Action Replays.

\- Later, in Almia -

Kellyn: You guys from Fiore?

Lunick: Yes, and we’ve come to say you need to stop hacking stylers!

Kellyn: Hacking? We don’t hack stylers. Without Action Replays, Pokémon are nearly impossible to capture.

Lunick: Do all the rangers in Almia use Action Replays?

Kellyn: Of course they do! How else would they capture Pokémon?

Solana: By using their stylers normally.

Kellyn: If we did, Pokémon would be too hard to capture!

Solana: Most Pokémon are easy to capture, actually.

Kellyn: No they’re not!

Solana: Rangers in Almia have no capture skills.

Kellyn: Are you saying we can’t capture Pokémon?

Solana: Yes, I am.

Lunick: It seems like he won’t give up the Action Replay. Time for plan B.

Solana: What’s plan B?

Lunick: Uhh...

Solana: We don’t have a plan B, do we?

Lunick: No.

Solana: I have an idea!

Lunick: What is it?

Solana: You’ll see.

\- explosion -

Spenser: How did the mission go?

Lunick: It went well, I think.

Spenser: Did they stop using Action Replays?

Lunick: Yes, but...

Spenser: But what?

Lunick: Almia is... destroyed.

Spenser: How did that happen?

Solana: We blew it up.

Spenser: You blew it up?

Solana: Yep!


End file.
